STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS :episode 45 the autobot republic
by kristinalprime23
Summary: long time ago in a galaxy far-far away, star wars the clone wars. darth prime has called in his forces to help the republic in defeating the separatist threat, the autobot forces are now on there way to coroucant, to make contact with the republic to help with the war effort, will he reveal himself to the jedi council as the last Jedi/Sith? find out in star wars the clone wars.
1. prolouge

"a long time ago in a galaxy far-far away."

STARWARS _

the CLONE WARS_

EPISODE: 45.

THE AUTOBOT REPUBLIC.

"with the galaxy in-gulfed in civil war, the republic and it's forces are streached thin as it were, they have to find a way to stop count douko and the sepreatists from wining the clone wars.

but on the that particular note, a ominus sign appeared out of the western region of the outer rim from the neighboring galaxy called the cybertron/earth sector or the milky way galaxy, beyond the outer rim.

a mysterious figure by the name of darth prime the fearless and wise, he along with his entire forces are enroute to the planet of courocant to meet with both the jedi council and the senate to discuss a treaty with the republic to form an alliance."


	2. Chapter 1 the autobot forces arrive

"I told you it was a bad idea to send our transport back for supplies snips." anikin skywalker said with annoyance towards ahsoka tano.

"well it's not my fault nor is it my idea to do so in the first place." shot back ahsoka.

"commander tano, general skywalker, our long range scanners just picked up something coming out of hyperspace" said captain rex.

out side of the planet in space a huge ventator like star destroyer emerged from hyperspace with several venators, aclamators, victory class, light crusiors, and ten huge super-star destroyers followed the huge venator super star destroyer out of hyperspace.

a mysterious figure was standing on the bridge of the venator/super star destroyer.

"sir we have reached the outer rim of the near by galaxy." said captian Johnson of the autobot 501st.

"thank you captain dismissed" said the figure.

"your welcome my lord" said the clone captain before he left he heard his leader say.

"captain don't call me my lord just call me general ok" he said.

"roger that sir." the captain said before leaving.

"SIR OUR SCANNERS JUST PICKED UP A DISTRESS CALL FROM THE NEAR BY PLANET OF SANTALUNE." said a autobot battle b1 droid.

"then what are we waiting for have every fighter group follow me planet side." said the figure.

"roger-roger." said the droid.

klaxlon alarms sounded in each star ship as fighter pilots ran for there fighters.

"all squadrons check in" the figure stated.

"red leader checking in" said a vulture droid.

"gold leader checking in" said the leader of gold squadron.

"orange leader checking in" said the leader of orange squadron.

"blue leader checking in" stated the blue squad leader.

"grey leader checking in" said gray squadron leader.

"tie leader checking in" said the leader of tie squadron.

"green leader standing by" said green leader.

the figure gave the order.

"lock s-foils in attack position and excellerate to attack speed." said the figure in his tie interceptor.

"roger that sir" all squad leaders said in unison followed by the LAAT pilots.

back on the planet tantallune, anikin skywalker was surprised to see that many ships at once then he noticed something.

"bogies coming in at 12 o'clock high at point 3 degrees." he said.

but before he or the republic clones could fire the enemy crafts were firing on the separatist armada and its air support.

"sky guy did you order reinforcements?" asked ahsoka in confusion.

" I didn't snips but who ever they are I'm glad there on our side." said Anikin.

"general skywalker theres something approaching from the south of our position and there bigger than at-te's and at-rts sir." said commander cody shouted.

to the south four AT-AT'S and four AT-ST'S were walking toward the grand army of the republic.

"give me a visual commander." said Skywalker.

"yes sir." said cody who gave his general a pair of binoculars.

"what the heck?" he said surprised.

then the figure's tie fighter landed near there position.

"freeze, don't move or you will be fired upon." said captain rex.

" **IS THAT ANYWAY TO TREAT YOUR RESCUEERS?** " the figure asked.

"rescuer? just who exactly are you?" asked general anikan skywalker.

"apologies general, my name is darth prime the fearless and wise. and I am on your side." said the man now known as darth prime.

" a sith?" asked skywalker.

"no I am a jedi but I'm also a sith. because I AM THE LIGHT, I AM THE DARK, I am the bendu." I said with gusto.

"your bendu both light and dark the middle of the force?" asked Ahsoka.

"yes young one." I said.

then one of my troopers and a b1 battle droid approached me.

"general prime sir, we got bogies coming in from the northwest." said captain Johnson.

"thank you captain Johnson." I said. "deploy the at-at's and the at-st's into the fray."

"at once general." said the captain.

"rodger-rodger." said the b1 droid commander.


	3. Chapter 2 the autobot leader introduced

several Autobot AT-AT and AT-ST walkers along with there newest weapon called the AT-AMT walker, followed by a multitude of AT-M6's walkers advanced on the separatist units.

then the autobot leader senses ajjya ventress heading toward's there position, when kristonal prime along with his clone commanders he then finally used his force sense to project his troops to the sepies to appear larger, but not really even big.

"anakin!" shouted Darth prime. "lead my AT-M6 walkers, ahsoka tano command my AT-ST chicken walkers, captain Rex command my AT-AT'S code:65-65rt."

"yes general" shouted Rex in reply.

"on it" replied the two Jedi.

soon ventress made her appearance.

"so your ventress, i thought you'ed be a man instead of a beautiful woman like your self. why dont you join me and i will show you the true power of the dark side and the light." prime said causing ventress to blush and she thought it over and nodded and Darth prime renamed ventress as warrior light. as she had seen the light. "excellent" said Darth Prime who looked at her with a smile and she and her new master began to lead the assault on the separatists. when the battle was over captain Rex and his Jedi commander and Jedi general walked toward the prime with a look of admiration.

"so where are you from?" asked ahsoka tano.

"i am from earth in the sol system, the birth place of the Jedi, and its predecessor the Jedaii." said Darth prime.

"really" remarked anakin skywalker. "the birth of the original Jedi?"

"yes" prime said.

soon they were aboard the star destroyers along with the autobot forces in there's they were conversing with the council about the events that lead the autobots to the tallaosian sector as the autobot's call them.

"soon the sith shall be no more and the sith lord's plan shall fail." uttered the prime.

they then order there ships admirals to go to light-speed, and they entered hyperspace.

as they headed toward corocaunt, the capitol of the republic, they dropped out of hyperspace in the misted of a grand attempt, to attack the capital, when out of the blue the autobot forces along with the 501st clone attack battalion, they then launch fighters, and autobot fighters mainly arc-70s, y-wings, t-wings, the futuristic b-wing, the x-wing, the futuristic autobot imperial tie fighter, and several tri and vulture droid fighters.

the separatists where completely caught off guard including the leader of the separatists, count douku, and his general, general grevious was also surprised.

"when did these fighters and troops arrive?" asked count douku in confusion. he then sighed and ordered a full retreat. and the separatists withdrew from courosaunt, and they suffered heavy losses, multiple droids and several frigates and municipal battle ships including several luekerhulk droid command ships.

the republic then lands on the airstrip on the core world.


	4. the republic meets the autobot republic

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS/ NOR DO I OWN STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS, EACH GO TO THERE RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**_

danger in the republic, the separatists have launched a massive assault on the planet of anaxis the republic forces are under fire at every turn, now Jedi masters mace windu and anakin skywalker are trying to device a way to stop the separatists from winning the war for good.

"what are our forces on the front lines, captain Rex?" asked mace windu.

"not looking good general, we lost 4 platoons and six battalions already, i don't think we can hold out for much longer." answered Rex who was visibly up set.

"perhaps i can be of assistance" said Darth prime's voice, from behind the two Jedi.

"and what would you propose we do?" asked anakin.

"ah we use my algorithm, it has enough Intel from the separatists that we can use against them." answered the prime.

"your algorithm? sir i don't think thats a good idea" said one of Darth prime's clones.

"your point captain Johnson?" asked anakin.

"general prime's algorithm was stolen from us years ago, there is however one that had memorized it before being captured." said captain Johnson as he pulled up the pieces of the algorithm.

"are you sure it can work?" asked Rex.

"yes captain" came the reply.

"very well," said Darth prime. "let us see if your plan works Captain, otherwise i will have to call in your girlfriend to help us out."

"sir you wouldn't" he spluttered.

"i would then" said general prime with a grin.

"(sighs) fine sir, but if i may suggest that we call in clone force 99 to help us out." captain Johnson asked.

"granted." said mace windu.

 **yes I know short chapter but this is all i can get done with in my time slot. I will in the future put more out but right now, this is all you guys are going to get.**


End file.
